Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young PANTS
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Confessions of Georgia Nicolson&Gallagher X-over.Set after GG2.Georgia gets into Gallagher late like Macey did and Dave the Laugh goes to Blackthorne.Gallagher&Blackthorne meet again and when Gee meets Zach will the Cosmic Horn rise again?Dave/Gee ZachCam


_**A/N: I dunno how well this will be received, or if anyone actually reads Gee Nicks on the Gallagher Girls forum, but I thought, what if Georgia Nicolson was accepted as the second British girl at Gallagher Academy, and Dave the Laugh went to Blackthorne. Would Zach become another person to stalk or will she end up with the Hornmeister? Oh, and this is set after Stop in the Name of Pants.**_

**Monday September 19**

**4.30 pm**

**Just back from school, in my bedroom**

"Gee! Guess what!" Mutti is yelling up the stairs.

"What?" I yell back.

I am not in the mood to be harassed by Mutti.

I am vair vair hacked off as Masimo has dumped me just because I did the twist with Dave the Tart.

And the Ace Gang are in the Huffmobile over nothing as well.

I don't know if Dave is speaking to me or not, since I didn't see him this arvie.

In fact, I didn't see ANY boys.

Apart from Masimo.

But he was just officially dumping me.

And he doesn't go to school anyway.

Oh, Masimo, Masimo Masimo.

Why oh why did you have to dump me?

We had great snoggability.

How could you not see that?

**30 seconds later**

"Georgia!!!!! Get down here NOW, or you will regret being born."

"For PANTS sake, WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

I go downstairs slowly, taking oooooonnnneeeeeee ttttteeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnyyyyyyy-ttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnyyyyyyy step at a time.

**10 minutes later**

**In the kitchen**

Mutti was jumping up and down, up and down like a mad thing, and Libby was laughing her strange little laugh: heggy heggy ho.

"Gingey! Looky!" she said, pointing to Mutti.

"Yes Bibbsy, I see her. Her nungas will knock us out soon if she makes one wrong jump."

"Don't be so cheeky!"

"Yes Gingey, don't be so pinky."

Aaw.

Still annoying though.

"So what did you drag me down here for?"

"Well, since you aren't doing so well at your current school, we applied for you to go to this boarding school in America, called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women! Isn't this exciting!?"

I've heard of that school before…

Oh yeah!

It's the one that's always on the TV.

"Isn't that a school for snobby geniuses?"

"I know! It's so exciting!"

"Well how did I get in then? I'm not a genius. Hell, I was lucky to even pass at Stalag 14."

"Well they said that they saw your potential. Isn't it great! You'll be starting a little later than everyone else though. Your dad and I have booked your plane ticket. You leave in one week, and you'll be flying with Emirates."

I just walked away, dazed.

I don't want to go!

**2 seconds later**

But my pallies have been a bit slack on the pally front.

**1 second later**

But they always do get over it.

**3 seconds later**

Then I wouldn't have to face Masimo.

**30 seconds later**

But I'll be going to Hamburger-a-gogo Land, where they say 'panties'. (_**A/N: to all you Hamburgese, none of this is intended to offend, it's just Georgia's opinions in the Gee Nicks books**_)

And 'aluuuuuuuminum' instead of 'aluminium'

And they spell things weirdly.

**15 seconds later**

Phone rang.

"Hello, Sadness City, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Sex Kitty."

It was Dave.

He actually sounded a bit un-laughy.

Hmm.

Why?

"What's up?"

"Well first, are you okay, Gee? I heard Masimo dumped you and I want to check that you're okay."

Ahh, how sweet is he?

"How did you hear that?"

"Jas told Tom who told me."

Jas!

The voley, fringey, radio-ey TWIT!

"Oh."

"So Sex Kitty, are you okay?"

"I'm a bit on the poo and merde side to be honest, but actually it's not much to do with the Handbag Horse."

"What's it about Gee?"

Finally, someone in this world who (apart from myself) is selfless enough to think about me.

In fact, I think Dave's always been nice to me and helped me.

Aww.

"Well I'm going to boarding school in Hamburger-a-gogo."

"Are you Gee? Me too. My mutti thinks I'm underachieving, so she's enrolled me in this Hamburgese boarding school called the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. What's your school called?"

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It sounds, I don't know… just very posh. And not to mention snobby."

"Tell me about it! Blackthorne Institute! Honestly! When do you leave?"

"Next week, with Emirates. You?"

"Same as you. But we probably won't be on the same flight. Unfortunately."

"Dave, you're being all unlaughy."

"So are you Gee. We're both in merde situations. Can I come over?"

"Yep," I said, and hung up.

I decided to ring the Ace Gang.

**5 minutes later**

No-one in.

Typico.

**Half an hour later**

Doorbell's rung.

Got up to get it, but Mutti made it to the door before me.

It was Dave.

And Mutti was adjusting her basoomas and giggling.

Dave said something, and, get this, she (!) playfully pushed his shoulder and said, "Stop, Dave, you're too funny!"

Horrific.

"Excuse me, Mutti, can you please LEAVE, I'd like to talk to Dave without you hovering around."

"All right, all right," she said to me.

She winked at Dave and said, "See you later."

When she walked away, she whisper-yelled, "Why didn't you go out with Dave before? He's fit – you should have a go at playing tonsil-tennis with him!"

Oh God.

She has no shame.

"Sorry Dave. Mutti is a bit OTT."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. But I am sehr groovy gravy and hot, so I'm not surprised your mutti fancies me."

"Do you want to go to the back fields?"

"Yeah, why not."

While we were walking, I said, "What did you say to Mutti when she said, 'Stop, Dave, you're too funny'?"

"All I said was, 'Is Georgia here?' "

"Horrific."

He didn't say anything, and we continued to the back fields.

**Monday September 26**

**8am**

Last week, when I finally told the Ace Gang I was leaving, they threw a party for me, and Jas told me I was her best friend ever, and she loved me more than Hunky.

I normally would've shoved her off and said, 'Gerroff you lezzie', but I didn't, I just gave her a huge hug and said, "I love you too, Jas. Even more than Dave."

I can't believe I said that, as I _don't _love Dave.

He and I are just matey-mates.

We _are_.

Anyway, after I said that, everyone went silent for a second, and Dave looked shocked (he and the lads were there as it was his party too).

Suddenly Sven came in wearing purple glitter flares and said, "Jah, jah, let us groooooove!" and he picked my up and gave me a mad Swedish piggyback.

Why is it called a piggyback anyway?

Does the carrier have a back like a pig?

No, surely not!

No, Georgia, you're being silly.

**30 seconds later**

Is a Swedish piggyback different from a normal piggyback?

I think so, if Sven's way of doing it (oo-er) is anything to go by.

**1 minute later**

We're supposed to be leaving in five minutes, and the Ace Gang have come round for one final goodbye.

I gave them all big hugs (didn't care about lezzie rumours as I wouldn't be here anyway), and told them to stay true to the Horn.

They all said they would, even Jas, who in normal circumstances would tell me not to be so childish.

**At the airport**

Saying goodbye to the Swiss Family Mad.

I wouldn't let Mutti give me a hug, but I let her sort of pat my hair.

When Vati tried to pat my hair, I just shoved him off and said, "Erlack!"

Libby suddenly started crying, and I almost cried too.

I really will miss that crazy little toddler.

I gave Bibsy a big hug and said, "Don't worry, Bibsy, Gingey will be home before Santa comes."

"Say byebye to Gordy, Gingey!" she ordered.

"Gordy's at home, Libby."

She just gave me a look as if to say, "Don't be such an idiot" and she lifted her bum-oley and pulled out Gordy, who she'd been sitting on.

Good lord.

"Kissy!" Libby ordered.

I gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and she said, "No. Kiss Gordy. He laaaiiikes it."

I kissed the top of Gordy's head, and Libby sighed at me.

"Noooo," she said, "like this."

And she sucked his nose.

Ew, erlack!

Just then a member of the airport staff came up and told us that animals were not allowed in the airport and they had to leave.

So the Swiss Family Mad left, leaving me to navigate myself around the airport.

I was about to go and ask someone, when I heard a loud, "Sex Kitty!"

I turned around and saw Dave grinning at me.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Or not? I dunno if enough Gallagher readers read Georgia Nicolson. I'll need a few reviews before I continue, cos it's not worth carrying on with this if people don't R&R. So yep.**_


End file.
